A Waking Dream
by Chaos Poet
Summary: This is Kei/Kit fic. I've always liked that paring. Hope you enjoy it!
1. Drunken Nights

AN: Hello again my readers and, dare I say it, fans

AN: Hello again my readers and, dare I say it, fans? I hope this doesn't confuse you too much. The chapter I posted up here first had multiple meanings. The first was just practice. The second reason was to see how a general audience would accept a story with this kind of plot. Now that I know that this story will be well liked, I would like to post the revised and serious chapter one. I would like to personally say thank you to Chibi Fenrir. You set me on the right course and I hope that this version does not disappoint you. In addition, I would like to thank Major Mike Powell as well. salutes You hit the nail right on the head in your review. For the dialogue, I was trying to make Keitaro and Kitsune appear to be real. To me that is one of the great hallmarks' of well-written literature. A nice flow is essential, but to make it truly remarkable, the characters need to seem human. To everyone who has favorited this story, I hope that I can continue producing chapters that will be to your liking.

The incessant noise of an alarm clock going off could be heard as it filter out of the room of one Konno Mitsune, or rather Kitsune as her friends affectionately call her. A groan escaped her lips as she slammed her fist down to silence the infernal contraption. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, trying to see through eyes that were still accustomed to the shaded realm sleep, not the bright land of consciousness. She mentally cursed herself for staying out so late to go drinking.

She smiled, however, at the memories of the previous night. She recalled that Keitaro had come back from a mock exam and had done better than he had on any test he had taken that year. She asked him to go drinking with her, as a way to congratulate him. He reluctantly agreed and at eight that night, they left for a night on the town.

The two friends had a pleasant time and enjoyed each other's company immensely. Kitsune noted that Keitaro had loosened up quiet a bit and was talking much more animatedly than he usually did. She chatted with him while they walked down the street to a bar/club. They stepped inside and found their eardrums victim to the hypnotic call of music. They made their way over to the bar and ordered some drinks to wet their throats. After a few more drinks, and some coercing on her part, Kitsune dragged Keitaro onto the dance floor.

She swayed to the beat of an unknown techno song, mesmerizing Keitaro with her fluid like movements. She received a shock when she saw Keitaro dancing as well, though he was clumsy and awkward. She was warmed slightly by sight of him trying to dance, albeit badly. The pair made their way back over to the bar to attain some liquid courage once the song was over.

Kitsune watched Keitaro gulp down the contents of his glass while she sipped on hers, still lucid enough to think rationally. She had always had some type of feelings for the man standing beside her; if they were feelings of friendship or love, she knew not. She had felt a connection to him when they had their heart to hearts'. She wondered if he ever thought about her in the ways she often thought of him. Though she knew she would never hold a place in his heart as Naru did, she still held onto a childish belief, that if she wanted something bad enough it would be hers.

She let out a small sigh and though the music was blasting from the speakers, Keitaro noticed it. He looked over at the beautiful woman who stood a few feet from him. "Kitsune, anything wrong," he had asked her. He had thought they were having a good time and wondered if he had upset her. She just shook her head, shot him a smile before draining her glass, and grabbed his arm, pulling him back to the dance floor.

She frowned though as her memory got fuzzy after that. She vaguely remembered them both staggering out of the bar and to the train station, but after that, it was as if an impenetrable wall was been put up. She almost had a heart attack when she felt an arm wrap around her waist and pull her back down to the futon. It was at that moment when she realized something vital. Her choices of clothes for her nights rest were considerably different from what they normally were.

'Fuck, why the hell am I naked. Don't tell me I slept with Keitaro,' she thought to herself. To see what she already felt certain of, she turned around to see who was beside her, silently praying it was Keitaro and not some strange man. She let out the breath she had been holding when she saw her friends face close to her own. 'I guess I we really did then,' she said to herself.

A knock on her door made her jerk back in surprise. She felt a chill run down her spine when she heard Naru's voice on the other side of her door. "Kitsune have you seen Keitaro anywhere? We have a study date with Mutsumi later today and I can't find him anywhere," she said to the panicking woman inside.

Kitsune tried to sound calm and indifferent when she responded. "Nah can't say that I have seen him, seeing as how I just woke up and all," she said with a forced laugh. "Have you checked the teahouse? You know how he likes to talk to Haruka in the mornings and get some coffee from her," she said while silently praying that she would leave.

She let out a relived sigh when she heard Naru turn to walk away. "Thanks Kitsune. Oh yeah, did that pervert try anything on you last night," she asked. Kitsune shivered at the thought of Naru coming in and finding them like this.

"No nothing, didn't do a thing but get plastered with me," she said quickly. "Now hurry up and go or you might miss him," she said as she hoped her friend would leave. She sighed in relief when she heard her foot falls fade as she made her way down the hall. "Now what do I do about you," she said to Keitaro's sleeping form. She smiled as he started to mumble math equations in his sleep. 'You do study too much,' she thought.

She soon lost herself to her thoughts. 'Well I guess I'd better wake him up,' she thought laughing aloud at the thought of his reaction. "Keitaro, Keitaro," she said in a singsong voice. "Time to get up," she said giggling. She held her breath when she saw him begin to stir.

"Wha, where am I," he mumbled sleepily. He blinked trying to see where he was but having a hard time seeing anything at all. "Where're my glasses he said to no one in particular. He made a face when he heard a woman start to laugh lightly at his words. 'One of the girls must be in here,' he thought to himself.

He scrambled around looking for his specs, when he felt a pair of soft, silken hands grab his face and hold him still. "Lookin' for these," asked the woman. When his glasses where slipped fully over his eyes he yelped when he saw Kitsune looking back at him. He turned crimson, however, when he saw that she was nude.

"Ki-Ki-Kitsune, why are you naked and n my room," he asked. He felt his confusion grow when she flashed her trademark smile at him. "I'm not trying to be rude, but please leave Kitsune. I don't want Naru to come in and kill me," he said her while trying to fight back any dirty thoughts that sprung into his mind.

She chuckled a bit at watching him struggle to be polite. 'This'll be fun,' she thought to herself. "For starters Keitaro, you're in my room," she informed the bemused man in her bed. "Second, if you would check for a second, I'm not the only naked one here," she said before laughing at his expression. She laughed even harder when he lifted the covers to see if what she said was true. If she had a camera, she would have taken a picture of his face just so she could have something to make her laugh when she was feeling down.

"Oh, god, oh, god, oh god," he kept repeating to himself. He looked up at her and blushed but did not let his gaze waver from her face. "Kitsune, did we…," he let the question hang in the air. His eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw her nod. "Please don't kid around Kitsune," he said sounding distressed.

"And what's so wrong about havin' sex with me. I happen to think I look pretty good," she said with mock anger. Her smile only grew when she heard him fumbling for words.

"It's not that I don't think you're attractive, quite the opposite in fact," he said. "It's just that, I'm not sure if I was your first, but I wanted my first to be something special. Something I would remember and would be able to cherish with the person I love," he said. She smiled when she heard his words. They reminded her of why she liked him in the first place.

"I understand Keitaro. I know what it means to want your fist time to be with that special someone, trust me, I more than understand," she said. "But I don't really regret what we did," she told the blushing man.

Just as he was about to open his mouth to reply to her, the door burst open and Naru walked in. She took one quick look at Keitaro and Kitsune and ran at Keitaro fist raised. She delivered her strongest 'Naru Punch' she could muster and Keitaro flew threw the air, landing in the hot springs below. "What the hell was that pervert thinking," she screamed. "Are you alright Kitsune? Did he do anything to you," she asked.

Before she could respond, Motoko walked into the room. "I was trying to meditate when all of a sudden; I heard a racket coming from Kitsune's room. Is everything alright in here," she asked the two women standing before her. She blushed slightly when she saw Kitsune's state of undress.

Just as Kitsune was about to tell Motoko that nothing was wrong, Naru interrupted her. "That pervert was in her futon, naked, and she was standing there like that," she said pointing at Kitsune.

At the mention of Keitaro, Motoko's eyes narrowed. "So trying to rob one of his tenants of their chastity," she growled pulling out her sword. Kitsune, who had opened her mouth to get her word in, stopped her.

"Oh shut up both of you. I'm far from being a chaste girl," she said angrily. "Naru get the hell out of my room right now, and Motoko put that blade away, you could kill someone you know," she said, deriving some twisted pleasure in the looks that passed over their faces. She knew that she was being harsh, but she also knew that she needed to be. When they tried to protest, she silenced them with a glare and pointed to her door.

Once she was alone, she walked over to her closet and grabbed some clothes to wear. She chose a plain bra and plain panties. She then pulled out a pair of tight blue jeans along with a black t-shirt. She looked over at her window and saw that Keitaro was still lying in the water of the onsen. She sighed and walked into his room to grab some clothes for him. Se grabbed a pair of black jeans and a black band tee. 'Hmm, I didn't know he likes Dir en Grey," she said to nobody in particular, grabbing a pair of boxers from his dresser. With his clothes folded in her arms, Kitsune made her way down to the springs.

She bumped into Shinobu on the way down and smiled kindly at the blue haired teen. She stopped when she heard Shinobu call her name. "Kitsune, why are Naru and Motoko mad at Sempai this morning," she asked.  
Kitsune grinned up at the girl realizing that this is perhaps the only girl, besides Su and Mutsumi, to have ever cared about Keitaro from the get go. "Oh you know, same old, same old," she said to the younger girl.

Shinobu frowned at her words. "I wish they'd stop doing that. He's not really that bad," she said frowning even more.

"You ain't the only one kid," replied the brown haired woman. "By the way, what's for breakfast? I'm starving," she asked.

"Fried eggs with some bacon, toast, and fresh juice and milk," said the young chef. "It's starting to get colder, do you think that fall will be here soon," Shinobu asked.

"Yeah, I reckon so," Kitsune said. "Well I've gotta go and run these to Keitaro before he catches a cold. See you in a few," she said, leaving behind a confused Shinobu. Kitsune hummed a tune to herself as she made her way into the changing room. She grabbed a towel off the rack and pulled back the curtain, only to see Motoko pointing her blade at Keitaro's throat.

"Taking advantage of a woman in her inebriated state, you're despicable," she spat at the man cowering before her.

"Please stop Motoko. I didn't know what I was doing. I was drunk," he pleaded.

"Spare me your lies," Motoko cried, as she lunged forward. The sword should have pierced his throat but she slipped and it wound up plunging into rock the beside his neck. She tugged on her sword, struggling to free it from its stone prison. Keitaro took this time to crawl away and run to the changing rooms. He didn't see Kitsune standing at the door so he ran right into her, knocking her over.

"So I guess you're ready for round two then," she teased. She laughed as his face went glow in the dark. "Just kidding, here I got you some clothes," she said tossing the bundle at him. He shot her a smile and pulled them on. He had just finished pulling his shirt down when Motoko came charging into the changing rooms.

"Don't I ever get a break," he sighed before sprinting out and away from danger. Kitsune held out her arm to bar Motoko's path. The look in her eyes did more to stop her than her arm did though.

"I said for you to put that thing away," said a seething Kitsune. She rarely let her anger show, but she was not going to be silent anymore. "Keitaro did nothing wrong. We went out, got drunk, and slept with each other. That's all. He didn't defile me. We just got to drunk," she said angrily to Motoko.

"Then why was he smiling when I found him here," asked Motoko, trying her hardest to come up with any excuse to make it seem like Keitaro had done wrong. She had little doubt that what Kitsune said was true, but she didn't want to accept that. If she accepted that Kitsune was right and she was wrong, it would make her wonder when else had she been wrong.

Kitsune smirked at her words. "Probably because he remembered something," she said. "Can you blame him," she asked laughing. "He's not even half the pervert you make him out to be. It's a wonder he hasn't thrown you or Naru out. I would if I were in his shoes," she said to the swordswoman in front of her.

Unsure of how to retaliate, Motoko bowed her head and left. Should it be swords they were dueling with, Kitsune would be ripped to shreds. Words, however, were something that Kitsune specialized in. She could not face that barbed tongue and come back unscathed. What kind of person would voluntarily subjugate themselves to that kind of abuse? 'Not me,' she thought bitterly, ashamed at admitting weakness, even to herself.

Knowing she had won this fight, Kitsune went to then table to eat with the rest of her ragtag family. She smiled at Shinobu and complimented her on her cooking. "Spectacular as always," she said smiling down at the girl, who blushed at the praise. "Keitaro, can you come with me for a bit," she asked when he finished his meal. He gulped, looking at Naru, but nodded nonetheless.

"Sure but it'll have to be quick. I have to study with Naru and Mutsumi later," he said. She beamed at him and got up to leave, but not before glaring at Naru and Motoko. Gathering up his courage, Keitaro made his way around the table and tried to avoid going near his tormentors. He followed Kitsune up the stairs to her room. Once they were inside, he slid the door shut and leaned against the wall. "So, what's up," he asked her, a curious look playing on his face.

She looked at him with concern lightly etched onto her features. "Did those two do anything more than they usually do," she asked quietly. His smile faltered for a moment at the mention of Naru and Motoko's actions.

He shook his head. "No. You stopped them from really doing anything to extreme. I wonder how far they would have went, though, if you hadn't stepped in," he mused. He felt in his heart of hearts that Motoko would have actually killed him had she not slipped. He silently thanked any god or goddess that had protected him from an early demise.

"Yeah, I wondered that too," she admitted. "Look, if you need to talk about anything, be it what we did, or if it's about something you just want to get off your chest, come to me. Keitaro, I can tell you hold a lot of things back and that's not good. It'll just hurt you in the end. That being said, I've got something I'd like to say to you," she said to Keitaro.

She took a breath to mentally prepare herself for what she was about to do. "Keitaro, for a while now, I have found my thoughts drift to you more and more. I feel different whenever I think about you, whenever I imagine what 'we' could be," she said turning red. "I really like you, I have for a while now. I know that you're in love with Naru, but I keep telling her to be honest and I don't want to be a hypocrite. I don't expect an answer, I just wanted to get things out in the open," she finished. With that being said, she made her way out of his room, leaving Keitaro behind to mull over her words.


	2. Surprise

Authors Notes: Sorry for the wait you guys. I've been pretty busy as of late and I'm not able to sit back and write as much as I'd like to. Thank you Major Mike for pre-reading the garbage that was my original chapter. *salutes* I hope that you enjoy this chapter. I've got a request for anyone that can help me. I listen to a lot of music while I write and I'm in need of some new stuff to listen to. I prefer rock, metal, techno, and stuff like that. I really enjoy J-Rock and J-Pop as well. I'm not a fan of bluegrass or gospel. If any can give me the names of some songs or groups that play the genres I like, could you send me a message telling me? Well now, on with the story.

Disclaimer, I still don't own it, so stop rubbing it in ya wankers!!!!!!!!!!!

"X" are spoken words

'X' are thought out words

A Waking Dream.

A new day greeted the residents of the Hinata-sou. The sounds of the morning went on uninterrupted as the sun made its accent in the heavens. A chilly breeze made the laundry on the deck flutter in its wake. The smell of food being prepared was emanating forth from the kitchen.

Shinobu could be seen at the stove making a stew. The lazy days of summer had passed and now, the crisp days of autumn had begun. She hummed a tune as she worked tirelessly preparing the meal. She was busy chopping onions, when she heard a crash come from the living room, nearly making her cut herself. She made her way over to the source of the noise, wondering if anything was wrong. She saw Kitsune picking the telephone up off the floor. She didn't know why, but her instincts told her to get of sight, so she hid behind a wall and listened intently.

"Sorry 'bout that. I'm just shocked is all," she said to the person on the other line. "Are you absolutely sure?" she asked, wearing a worried look on her face. "I see. Okay then. Thank you for letting me know so soon," she said, hanging up with a sigh. She rubbed her eyes as if she was trying to alleviate some of the pressure behind them. "Damn. This really complicates things," she mumbled.

Shinobu wondered what could have made Kitsune look like this. She had never seen her look so worried before. She thought she even saw fear in the older woman's eyes. Debating what she should do next, she heard Keitaro walk into the living room.

"You okay Kitsune. You look really pale," he asked.

Shinobu decided to leave then, knowing that Keitaro would be able to take care of Kitsune. She walked back to the kitchen, once again immersing herself in her work.

'I've gotta tell him,' she thought looking at him with a wary expression. 'He has the right to know. This is something to big to keep a secret,'

Keitaro looked at her, concerned with her silence. She bowed her head and mumbled something that went unheard.

He gently grabbed her chin, tilting her face up to look at him.

"Kitsune, please tell me what's wrong," It tormented him to see someone he cared about looking like this.

She blinked back a tear that threatened to spill from her eye and let out a sigh.

"Keitaro, can you come with me? It's important," she asked, pulling his arm and looking at him with pleading eyes.

He nodded and followed her as she climbed the stairs to her room. To her, it was as if each step took an eternity and after what felt like a lifetime, she was at her door. She pulled it open and stepped in, turning to look at him as he made his way inside.

She took a deep breath and locked her eyes on his. He was watching her with a look of confusion and concern. Taking one more breath to steady herself, she opened her mouth and began to talk.

"Keitaro, do you remember what happened a few weeks ago," she started hesitantly. After seeing him nod she continued. "I don't know how to say this so I'll just put it bluntly…"

"I'm pregnant," she said, watching his face for any reaction.

He gasped and sunk to the floor. Holding his head in his hands, he mulled this recent enlightenment.

"Are you sure?" he asked. He wasn't ready for this. 'I'm still a kid, really! I can't raise a child!' he thought. He saw her nod and knew that she wasn't kidding around.

Her thoughts were muddled. She knew he wouldn't leave her alone to fend for herself, he wasn't that kind of guy, but what would this do to him and Naru? Her selfish side didn't care what happened to her…She waited too long and now… something huge had happened.

Her other, more generous, side didn't want to come between the two. She sighed and looked at him, wondering what his thoughts were. "I'm positive Keitaro. I checked for anything showing signs that we used protection. I couldn't find any and because I'd had a rather lengthy dry spell, I hadn't been taking my birth control pills like I should," she said.

"I was late for my period, that's when I started wondering if I was. I took some store bought tests and I even went to the clinic. Everyone of them came back saying that I was," she said to the man in her room.

She stayed silent for a while, allowing him time to collect his thoughts and giving herself some time to clear her head. 'I wonder what we should say to everyone else' she thought. She glanced over at Keitaro and saw a multitude of emotions pass over his face. 'What's he thinking about?' she thought.

Keitaro sat up straight, looking at the brown haired beauty in front of him.

"Kitsune, I'm shocked to say the least," he said. "I don't know if I'm ready to be a dad yet," he told her. "That doesn't mean that you'll be on your own though," he added seeing a look of worry pass over her face. "What I meant is that I didn't expect to be one so young" he said. He recalled the last conversation they had had in her room.

She had confessed to him and he still hadn't given her an answer. "I can't promise things will be easy, but I can promise that I'll help you raise OUR child." He said putting emphasis on the word "our". He smiled at her before continuing. "I wonder how the others are gonna take the news," he thought aloud.

"Naru's gonna kill me…then, Motoko will get Su to bring me back to life so she can have a chance to kill me. Shinobu'll just blush. Sarah…well Sarah will just be Sarah. The same can be said for Su as well," he said grinning at Kitsune.

She smiled half-heartedly at his attempt to make her laugh. As he got up to leave, Kitsune tugged on his arm making him stay put. "Keitaro," she said softly. "I was wondering, that…now that I'm carrying your child, would you give 'us' a chance? Or at least consider the option? I know you love Naru and I don't want to hurt either of you…. It's just that…I'm tired of the sidelines. I want to at least have as good a chance at your heart too, seeing as I'm going to be the mother to your child. It's only fair," she said with fierce determination.

Taken aback by her words, Keitaro just sat there dumbfounded. He took a few moments to think about what she said. 'However I look at it, she's right. I can't be selfish right now. I need to answer her, but I don't want to hurt anybody…'

Kitsune watched him struggle to come up with something to say. 'Take your time, Kei,' she thought. 'There's no need to answer right now,' she said to herself. She looked at him and smiled. "Keitaro, you don't need to answer me this very moment. This isn't something you can rush into. I won't wait long though. And I will be doing all I can to make you mine," she said with a slight smile gracing her lips. He nodded and stood up, offering her his hand.

"So…what now?" he asked, pulling her to her feet.

She stood there for a moment thinking. "Well we need to let them know. I don't think they'll do anything to me. So if I'm in a room with you, they won't hurt you, 'cause they wouldn't wanna risk injuring me," she said once again living up to her nickname: The Fox. "Should we go and break the news to them now, or should we do it at lunch?" she asked.

He let out a sigh and scratched the back of his head. "I guess we should go ahead and tell them. Best to just get it out there," he said with a heavy voice. She could see that he was not enjoying where his thoughts were taking him. He knew that an intense hurt was coming his way.

"Don't worry about them two Keitaro," Kitsune said, not having to specify who she was talking about. "I won't let them couch you," she said before giving him a quick peck on the cheek and walking out quickly. 'I DID tell'im I would try to make him mine,' she thought. 'It's time I got serious,' she laughed to herself.

Keitaro stood planted to the same spot, placing his fingertips on the place Kitsune had just kissed. 'Why'd she do that?' he thought. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, enough so that he could gather everyone and tell them about his and Kitsune's child to be.

Once everyone was seated in the living room, Keitaro went and stood next to Kitsune. He looked at her, trying to draw some courage from her carefree demeanor.

He cleared his throat, crossed his arms over his chest and began.

"Kitsune and myself have called you here to tell you something important. One night a couple of weeks ago, when I came home with very good results on my mock exam, Kitsune and I went drinking," he said.

Naru rolled her eyes. "Tell us something we don't know," she said.

Keitaro made a small face and continued.

"The next morning, however, I woke up with Kitsune. It would seem that we got intimate with one another. Today both Kitsune and myself have found out…that…" he swallowed.  
"She is carrying my child," he said, tensing up and closing his eyes for the beating he knew was coming. When nothing happened, he cautiously opened one eye and peeked at the women in front of him.

Naru wore an expression of open shock and pained betrayal. He saw her right hand closing into a shaking fist.

Motoko had a look of blind fury, and her left eye was twitching as her hand moved unconsciously to her sword.

Shinobu, at the thought of being intimate with Keitaro, had turned beet red and fainted.

Su and Sarah just grinned at each other and began placing bets on how far he would fly when Naru and Motoko hit him.

Haruka wore her usual mask of indifference…but her eyes gleamed with curiosity.

He let out a nervous laugh and scratched the back of his neck. "Well, now that THAT is out of the way. Shinobu I understand you made stew," he said, trying anything to get the girls to focus on something else.

He let out a yell when he heard the ominous sound of metal scraping against metal.

"You vile fiend! How dare you put your disgusting seed into the womb of that woman!" screeched Motoko. She lunged at him with her sword drawn, eyes glowing as her sister's do.

Seeing what was happening, Kitsune stepped in her path, spreading her arms  
out wide.

"MOTOKO! STOP!" she shrieked.

However, Motoko was moving entirely to fast to stop in time or change course…

The sound of steel meeting flesh could be heard and soon after the smell of blood wafted through the air. A soft pitter-patter, akin to the sound of rain, was heard in the silence that  
had taken hold of the room.

Motoko broke the silence by letting out a gasp. Keitaro had stepped in front of her blade in an effort to save Kitsune. Although the attack was originally aimed at him, it shocked her to see how much ferocity she put in her actions. The blade was stuck halfway in his chest, soaked in blood.

"Kei-Keitaro…are you…?" was all Motoko could say before Keitaro slumped forward and fell to the ground where he lay unmoving.

'N-N-No…No! This isn't right! He's indestructible. That shouldn't have really hurt him!' she thought gasping in surprise when she felt a solid fist collide with her jaw. The strength of the blow sent her stumbling back, where she tripped over a footstool.

Kitsune lowered her hand and glowered at Motoko. She was absolutely livid.

"I'll deal with you later," she hissed, venom dripping from each word. And in years to come, Su and Sarah swear that her canines had extended making her appear more demon than human.

She then ran to Keitaro's side and carefully turned him over. "Someone go and call an ambulance! NOW!" she shrieked when no one made a move. She sighed with relief when Haruka took off running to the get the phone. "Shinobu-chan! Go and get me a cool, wet rag, along with some alcohol and a towel!" she said to the shell-shocked teenager.

Shinobu nodded and ran to get what she'd been instructed to.

"Su-chan, why don't you go take Sarah somewhere and the two of you play a game?" she said trying to sound as happy as she thought she did. She was relieved when the two left without any questions or complaints. "Naru, Naru! Look at me!" she said to her friend, whose wide-open eyes were fixed on the bloodied Keitaro in Kitsune's arms. She looked back at her friend with a start.

"I need you to go and get me a bowl of warm water," she instructed. Once Naru had left the room Kitsune turned to Motoko with a deep scowl, her eyes open half-way.

"What…the fuck…were thinking you stupid bitch?!" she barked. "The attacks you do everyday are one thing! But this?! This is BRUTALITY! Do you realize that Keitaro could really die this time!" she screamed fighting back the tears that threatened to escape.

Motoko's face paled and her eyes went wide. 'I really COULD have killed him, couldn't I…?' she thought. She looked down at the floor, too ashamed to speak. She cringed, inwardly and outwardly, at Kitsune's next, cold words.

"Are trying to make my child grow up with no father? Are you trying to rob my baby of one of the few people that are already set to be a good father?" she asked calmly. "Are you…trying to take out the hatred you feel towards your own father on Keitaro?" she asked the stunned woman in an even voice, yet causing Motoko to cower before her.

'How does she know about that?!' thought Motoko in panic. She began rocking back and forth. She looked at her hands and screamed, making Kitsune jump a little.

"Blood! There's…there's SO MUCH blood!" she screamed as she furiously began wiping her arms and hands on her clothes. "It…it won't come off! WHY WON'T IT COME OFF?!" she shrieked, tears pouring down her face. She stood and let an unearthly scream escape her lips before she took off running towards the open window.

Realizing what was about to happen, Kitsune lunged forward and grabbed the swordswoman's legs. When she had the raven-haired girl on the floor she slapped her as hard as she could.

"Don't…don't think I'll let you off THAT easy!" she said panting for breath. "You still have to apologize to Keitaro," she said with a faint, bittersweet, smile." Besides, no matter how much I hate you at the moment…and believe me, I REALLY hate you right now…You're family to me and I WON'T watch a family member kill herself in front of me!" she said.

Not being able to hold back any longer, the floodgates to Kitsune's tears burst open. Haruka and Shinobu walked into the room at the same time. Haruka took one look at Kitsune and decided that it would be best if she went to sit outside on the porch.

I'll take over for you until the paramedics get here," the elder Urashima told her. "Don't worry about it to much. My cousin's taken harder knocks than this," she lied.

She would tell her anything to get her to leave and get some fresh air. Once outside though, all Kitsune could do was think about Keitaro. 'Is he…is he really gonna be alright…?' she thought as her hand went unconsciously to her stomach. Her thoughts soon wandered over to the child that was still inside her womb. She looked down at her belly and whispered lovingly "Your daddy's gonna be okay kiddo. Momma's gonna make sure of that."

Soon, she heard the sounds of sirens and saw the flashing red lights of the ambulance. She ran into the living room to see two paramedics lifting Keitaro onto a gurney. "I'm going with'im," she said to one of the men as they made their way to the ambulance.

"What's you relation to this man?" he asked.

She got annoyed at his question. 'What's your relation to this man?!' she thought angrily. "I'm carrying his child! 'That good enough for you? If not, go fuck yourself! 'Cause I'm getting in there and I'm going with him," she said to the paramedic. He shrugged and motioned for her to climb in. The people in the back began to work on Keitaro immediately after the doors were shut. They cut open his shirt to revel a large slash going across his chest. It stretched from his collarbone, all the way to the lower part of his abdomen.

One of the men whistled at the sight. "How'd this happen," he asked Kitsune.

She scrambled for something to say. No matter how much she wanted to tell them what really happened, she knew that if she were to tell the truth the house would get shut down.

"Ah! Uh…ummmmm…you see, he and another girl were practicing for a play! Yeah, that's it. She's playing a samurai and instead of the fake sword, she grabbed a real one by mistake," she said, praying it sounded believable.

It must have been convincing though, because the medic merely raised an eyebrow, nodded and continued working on cleaning the wound.

"I always tell people to lock up the real swords. They may not be used by everyone anymore, but that doesn't mean they're not dangerous," said the oldest man in the ambulance. He had short gray hair and chocolate brow eyes. He smiled kindly at Kitsune. "He your boyfriend?" he asked.

She shook her head and the man got confused. "I thought you said you were pregnant and this guy is the dad," he said scratching his head. She laughed softly and sighed.

"I…I wish he was my boyfriend. He's trying to get into Tokyo-U and he did really well on one of the mock exams so we went out drinking. Next morning…guess who I see beside me," she laughed. "He's a great guy, but he's in love with another girl. I'm only taking priority because of my being pregnant," she said, sounding more bitter than she intended.

She cocked her head to one side when she heard the old man laugh. "Sweetie, I don't think that's why he's stickin' around," he said. She raised an eyebrow at his statement. "You've known this a guy for a while now, right?" he asked. He continued once she nodded.

"Trust me on this. He wouldn't have slept with you had there been nothing in here," he said pointing at his chest. "Just by looking at him, I can tell he's that rare guy that thinks with this," he said pointing at his chest again. "And not this," he finished, pointing at his crotch.

Kitsune seemed placated by his words and let out a chuckle. They soon arrived at the hospital and Keitaro was wheeled to the back. Knowing there was nothing more she could do, Kitsune made her way to the waiting room. She sat in the waiting room until the windows outside had turned dark. A nurse finally approached her and Kitsune got up to greet the woman.

"Miss, Urashima-san is able to have visitors now," she said to Kitsune. Smiling, the brunette woman got up and followed her to the room where Keitaro lay, propped up by multiple pillows. He smiled weakly at her when she walked in.

"Hey there, Kei. You're a sight for sore eyes, y'know," she said laughing lightly.

"Hey," he said in a raspy voice. "Good to see you're okay," he told her with a closed-eyes smile. "They took the news a little bit tougher than expected, huh?" he asked laughing weakly.

He feebly grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes. "Mitsune, thank you for what you tried to do…but PLEASE don't EVER do it again. I don't know what I'd do…if you got hurt," he said. "You are in a fragile condition. You're a strong woman, I know that, but it'll make me sleep easier at night if I know that you're not doing anything rash," he told her, using her real name and gently running his thumb over her hand.

She smiled at his words. Though they were not what she wanted to hear, they did warm her heart. Those words doubled her resolve to claim Keitaro as her's and her's alone.

"Shh, you need to rest, 'k? I'll be by here tomorrow," she said. "Goodnight Keitaro," she whispered to him, bending over to kiss his forehead.

She turned around fast when she heard a soft knock on the door. She sighed in relief when she saw Haruka standing there.

"The doctors told me that he'll be fine. He just needs to rest. His natural healing ability should be kicking in by now." She said to Kitsune. "C'mon, it's time to go home. We can't do much for him now. I'll bring you back first thing in the morning, Ok?" she said to the woman in front of her.

Mitsune nodded and smiled at Haruka. "Thanks," was her reply. The two made their way out into the hospital parking lot and over to Haruka's car.

The ride home was a quite one, only to be punctuated by the sound of the engine and the gentle fall of rain. It took about twenty minutes for them to return home. Once inside, Kitsune made her way to her room, ignoring the looks she got from everyone else. She opened the door to her room, changed her clothes, and crawled into her bed.

She soon fell prey to the sweet siren song of sleep. All through the night, she was plagued by nightmares…agonizingly…beautiful nightmares where she got everything she wanted and heard Keitaro say what she wanted to hear, only to have him fade into a dark abyss.

The next morning found her swathed in a cold sweat, shaking with fear. 'Get a hold of yourself, girl!' she thought, berating herself. With a sigh, she got up and pulled on a clean set of clothes. She made her way down the stairs, but was stopped by Naru, who came up from behind her.

"Is…is he going to be Ok?" she asked. Her friend didn't turn around to face her. She just nodded and kept walking without a word.

"Are you going to see him? The brunette asked.

Once again, she was met with silence. Naru's brow furrowed and turned her mask of concern turned into a frown. 'Damn it! Why isn't she saying anything?' she thought angrily.

"Kitsune! Talk to me! Don't ignore ME. I'm NOT the one who put him there!" she said, exasperated. At her words, Kitsune stopped and made her way over to the brown-haired girl behind her. Her gaze was hard and cold when she looked at Naru, her eyes almost fully open

"No Naru-chan. You didn't. This time, it was Motoko. But the next time, WHO says it WON'T be YOU who puts'im in there? Y'all are WAY too violent," she said coldly. Naru's eyes narrowed when she continued. "You're pretty much at fault here too. If Motoko had done nothing…then YOU WOULD have," she said.

She didn't enjoy talking to her friend like this, but it had to be done. "Just WHERE do YOU get off talking about how bad we are, huh?" asked a haughty Naru, pointing an accusing finger at her friend. "All we've done is keep you guys safe, and then you act like this! What's your deal?" she demanded. She wouldn't let Kitsune talk about her like this.

"And just WHO gave YOU the right to decide I need protection?! I'm a grown woman. I can make my own choices. I can do what I want. I don't need to be protected by YOU!" she said angrily. "WE slept with EACH OTHER! I WASN'T RAPED!" she shouted. "I'm going to warn you now Naru: do what you want and whatever you can to make Keitaro yours. We all know you love'im. But I WILL say this: I love'im too and I'm tired of rooting you on when you act like this! I plan on making him MINE! So…if YOU don't do something, you WILL loose him for GOOD" she finished before turning to walk away, fighting back the feeling that she had just possibly destroyed one of her dearest of friendships.

Authors notes: Well now, I don't think that turned out as bad as it could have.I'll explain what I meant about Motoko's dad in the next chappie!!!^^ Please review. I'll give you a cookie if ya do….*makes sad puppy eyes* How can you resist a face like that? Flames are welcome and expected, although I would prefer that those of you whom wish to comment on how bad this story 'sucks', at least have the courtesy to tell me why and how I could make this better. I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can get it wrote and proof read. Well I'll see you all in chapter three!!!!! ^^


	3. Authors Note

Hey guys and girls. This story is my most precious. It's what got me back into writing and what started to get me some recognition. I'm not ashamed of what I've written but I'd like to inform you that I will be taking a hiatus on this story. I'm not in any way giving up on it, I'm just taking a break. I've been reading over what I've got so far and I'm not completely satisfied with what I've written. One review in particular affirmed what I already suspected. I didn't have enough of a dramatic build with this story and I need to work on a couple of other things. Another reason is that I want to write as realistic a story I can. I've got no idea what a pregnancy's like so I need to do some research. I'm going to leave this up here and when I do post the new and improved version, it'll post as Love Hina: A Waking Dream. I'm sorry if this makes you unhappy, but I don't want to keep posting chapters that I'm not 100% satisfied with. I hope that you all will read the new version of this story when I post it. So in the meantime, check out my other stories. I've got a couple more of them up here and I'd like some feedback on them.

This is Chaos Poet and I'm biding you, adieu.


	4. Final Authors Note

Authors Note: This story is now officially discontinued. I've got a new and improved version up here entitled Love Hina: A Waking Dream. I hope that the people that have added this to they're favorites list will read the new one and enjoy it as much as they did this one.


End file.
